


Give ya all I got

by Akikofuma



Series: Too good for this world [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Rick, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Omega Daryl, One Shot, Self-Lubrication, sort of fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akikofuma/pseuds/Akikofuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Rick hadn't forced him to accept the ride, Daryl might have frozen to death. He didn't know if Rick was an idiot or a saint. As it turns out, Rick is utterly perfect in every way, and all Daryl wants to do is give something back.</p><p>Because I can't love on these two enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give ya all I got

**Author's Note:**

> _Because this idea has been ghosting around in my head for a while, and I had no other choice but to finally write it._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Hope you enjoy.~_

~~*~~

It had been six months since Rick had picked him up on the highway, taken him away from the freezing cold, completely selfless, never expecting anything in return.

Daryl had quickly learned just how _good_ Rick really was. Kind and caring, with a heart made out of gold. He had never asked a single thing from him, nothing at all. Everything Daryl gave the ex sheriff was taken with such.. surprised appreciation, it hurt to just _look_ at him. 

And really, who would ever expect that from a gorgeous, strong Alpha?

The first time, after a week of staying at Rick's place, Daryl had offered to take a look at his car after it had started acting up, the Alpha had taken a moment to realize what the Dixon was offering.

“Don't have ta. I can take it to a mechanics.” Rick had said, giving Daryl a smile that made him smile back every single time. 

Daryl had insisted, though, taken Ricks tools, and set to work. It had been hard to really concentrate on the work, though, as the Alpha had constantly been looking over his shoulders, offering Daryl food and water until he had no other choice but to send the male back into the house to just fucking _relax_. 

The thought alone made the hunter grin. He had never met an Alpha, _no_ , a _person_ like Rick. He was the kind, and thoughtful, and so concerned with the ones he loved, he forgot about himself.

What had impressed him most though, was Ricks iron control over himself. Nothing seemed to break it, not even an omega going into heat. And hell, how many Alphas would turn around and leave their own house to a stranger for days, just to allow them complete privacy in their moment of hormone induced neediness?

Daryl couldn't think of any other Alpha that would have acted that way. Not a single one.

~~*~~

_”Could'a stolen all yar shit, ya know. After.” Daryl ground out between clenched teeth, utterly humiliated at the fact that he had been caught by surprise, his heat setting in sooner than he had expected. He had planned to be far away from this place before he got close, but he had woken up one morning at it had just been... there._

_Rick had taken one step into his room after hearing him groan, and walked back out without a single word, backwards, slamming the door shut with a hasty motion, and that had been that. Daryl had heard hurried footsteps down the stairs, and then the front door opening and closing._

_Rick hadn't come back until today, four days after his heat had started, one day longer than it lasted. And now they sat at the table, both sipping beer and eating Chinese out of cheap to go packages._

_“Ya didn', though.” The Alpha had replied, lips curling into a smile._

_“That ain' the point. Can't jus' let strangers in here like that, man.” He had snapped, putting down his beer with a bit too much force, the clink caused by glass meeting wood loud enough to cause him to flinch. Still, he couldn't just let this go. Rick had been so good to him, and if he had a chance to keep Rick from being screwed by some ungrateful punk, he'd damn well take it. “What are ya gonna do if ya come home one day an' 's all gone?”_

_“Wouldn't bother me.” Rick had replied evenly, glancing at Daryl with an amused expression. “Keeps 'em from stealin' from someone else.”_

_“Ya gotta be kiddin' me. Ya wouldn' mind if all this-” he gestured to the flat screen tv, the laptop on the table they sat at, and various other valuables around the room. “- was gone? Why not?”_

_“'cause if someone is driven ta steal, they probably need the money more than I do. I can buy another tv.”_

_Daryl had stared in disbelieve for what felt like hours until finally going back to eating, not sure if he thought Rick was completely dumb, or the most wonderful man the archer had ever met._

~~*~~

A lot had happened since that day, but some things stayed the same.

Something new, for example, was that he was now working a steady job. Daryl had never held on to one of those for very long in the past, either because the money was shit, or because every damn Alpha in the place was trying to win him over in one way or the other.

He was, after all, an unmated omega, and to most that made him fair game. 

He worked at a farm now, with a young Korean man named Glenn, his wife Maggie, Maggie's father Hershel, and Beth, Hershel's youngest daughter. Rick had gotten him the job, and now they worked side by side, tending to the crops and animals alike. Daryl loved his job, and soon came to care for the people around him more than he had expected. All in all, he was happy where he was. 

One thing that had remained as it was, was his living arrangement with Rick. 

They shared a house that seemed too large for just two people, but granted Daryl the privacy he craved every once in a while. Hauled up in his own room, with an adjoining bathroom, he was free to do as he liked. Rick never entered here, something the omega was grateful for. Rick respected him, his need to have a place just for himself, and that made Daryl love the alpha even more.

Because yeah, he _loved_ Rick. _Fuckin' loved him_.

That had been a change for sure. 

He had never seen himself wanting to settle down, definitely not with some knothead Alpha, to live in a house with a white fence and big garden, providing enough room for 2.5 children and a pet or two to play. 

No, he'd wind up in some shitty apartment, with no one but a bottle of jack and a crap tv to keep him company. Or so he'd thought.

Nothing prepared him for meeting someone like Rick.

~~*~~

_”Ya need a ride?” Daryl had rolled his eyes at that, glaring at the man in the car that had just pulled over, the only one to be seen as the snow storm raged around them. It took a single sniff of the hot air escaping the car from the open window to tell Daryl everything he needed to know. An Alpha, no doubt hoping for a good time if he helped him out. He didn't have time for that now, no matter how pleasant he found this particular Alphas scent, freezing down to his bones, and miles from the tiny shack he called home for the time being._

_“Piss off, will ya? Don' need help from no Knothead.” He had snapped, stubbornly making his way, despite the wind making every step a struggle. The male wasn't deterred though, slowly driving along side with the hunter._

_“Ya gonna freeze out here, ya know. I ain't gonna try nothin', man, jus' wanna help.” The Alpha insisted._

_“Yea right. Look, I ain't gettin' in the car, so why don' ya leave me the fuck alone? Jus' cause I'm an omega don' mean ya can tell me what ta do-”_

_Thats when the car stopped, and before Daryl knew what was happening, the Alpha had slid into the passenger seat and out the door, glaring down at Daryl in a way that made him want to duck his head in submission, resisting the instinctual reaction simply to spite the man._

_“An' jus' cause I'm an Alpha don' mean you get ta assume all I wan' is your ass. I'm a human being and you don't get to be a jerk jus' cause some Alphas are horny fucks. Now get in the damn car before ya catch fuckin' pneumonia.”_

_Daryl had been too shocked to react for a moment, eyes wide as he locked gaze with the older male. Then, he got in the damn car._

~~*~~

So here he stood, six months later, utterly in love with an Alpha. 

An Alpha that had been kinder to him than anyone else in his life. 

An Alpha that had done everything for Daryl. 

And finally, Daryl would get a chance to give something in return, not just something he decided to do for Rick, but something he knew Rick _wanted_. It had taken him forever, but he had finally found something he could give. 

He could give himself.

~~*~~

_The sound of something nosily falling to the floor woke Daryl with a start. He was immediately tense, teeth bared, grumpy that had he had been woken by something else than his alarm, when he had to get up early as it was._

_A glance at the clock told him it was three a.m., the middle of the fucking night, and Daryl was suddenly even more alarmed. The noise had come from downstairs somewhere, and Rick didn't have a tendency to sleepwalk. It seemed unlikely the Alpha would just wander around the house in the middle of the night, knocking shit over._

_Daryl grabbed his crossbow, made his way down the stairs carefully, years of tracking and hunting honing his ability to approach prey soundlessly. He could hear heavy breathing, almost like whoever was in there had been running until their lungs burned-_

_That's when he was hit with the best scent ever._

_He can't help himself as he's enveloped by it, pulling him closer and closer, until he's at the end of the corridor, peeking around the corner, into the living room. His knees almost gave out at the sight he was presented with, crossbow nearly slipping from his hand._

_Rick laid stretched out on the couch, eyes squeezed shut, one arms covering his eyes, the other- holy fuck- grabbing his cock, stroking along the impressive length, hips bucking upwards on every down stroke, fucking his fist, ragged pants escaping him. He couldn't stop himself, his gaze glued to the Alphas cock, eyes widening as he watched the first drops of seed ooze from the tiny slit, dribbling over the ex sheriff's shaft and fingers, and he could feel his mouth start to water with want. He wanted to taste, to lap at the crown until Rick came all over his face..._

_And if the visual, and Rick's scent, hadn't already been enough to make him hard, then the Alphas words would have._

_“Daryl-” Rick chocked out, and for a moment the omega feared he had been caught, that the Alpha had opened his eyes and found the hunter watching him jerk off, and quite obviously enjoying it himself, as the thin pair of boxers would do little to conceal the omega's raging hard-on._

_“Need ya, fuck, D-Daryl- So bad, god, Daryl-” The words were slurred, but Daryl understood them anyway. Rick was.. He was thinking of him, Daryl, and god, he had never thought- Completely overwhelmed and thoroughly shook by the new information he had just unwillingly been provided with, Daryl retreated to his room as quickly and quietly as possible, only to fall to his knees in the middle of the room , grasping his cock, needing only a single tug to push him over the edge, spilling over his hand and onto the wooden floor._

_His orgasm was so intense, he spent the next few moments on the floor, slow to catch his breath._

~~*~~

He wasn't sure how Rick had missed the scent of omega arousal that night. 

Daryl was glad about that, as in the end, no matter how much he had wanted to mount the Alpha like a _fucking sequoia_ , Daryl had needed time. Time to adjust to the mere thought that someone as perfect as Rick could ever want him.

But once he had made his peace with that fact, even though he still didn't understand _why_ , the archer came to realize that he wanted Rick, too, in whatever way the Alpha would have him. 

~~*~~

“Daryl?” 

The archers head snapped towards the all too familiar voice, eyes widened slightly, startled out of his thoughts. Rick was regarding him with a worried expression as they sat next to each other on the couch, beer in hand. They'd been watching a movie; or Daryl had been _pretending_ to watch, because all he could focus on was what he planned to do once the end credits rolled around.

“Been quiet all day. Ya a'right?” The Alpha asked, brows furrowed, blue eyes so intense it made the omega want to squirm. 

“'m fine.” Daryl replied, trying to keep his voice even. “Jus' tired.”

He watched as Rick sighed, flicking his gaze to the floor. Instantly, Daryl was flooded with _upset him_ , _fucking worthless_ and _have to please him_ , omega instincts he had always struggled against rising to the surface. The tv turned off with a flicker of light before going completely dark.

“..Ya saw, didn' ya? Couple nights ago..” Ricks voice was tight, making Daryls chest constrict before he had even fully comprehended the question. Once he did, his entire body froze, and _fuck_ , years of running from these situations left him with the intense urge to _haul ass_. Instead, he forced himself to stay put, taking a deep breath before answering.

“Yea. I saw.” He replied, tone hushed, avoiding eye contact at any cost, gaze flickering from the floor to his hands, then the tv and back to the floor. 

“'s why ya been so distant. Made ya uncomfortable.” Rick concluded. The Alpha sounded defeated, as if he had been expecting this, as if Daryl walking out on him had always been the inevitable end of their relationship. It broke his heart, and without thinking, the archer grabbed Rick's hand, holding it tight. 

“Ain't like that.” He grunted, free hand coming up to his mouth, nervously chewing his thumb. “..Wasn' supposed to be like this. Fucked it up, Grimes.”

The Sheriff's face crumbled further, and it was then that the archer realized how his words must have sounded. 

“Was gonna take ya ta bed after the movie.” He added hastily, truly horrified at the thought of the Alpha thinking he was anything less than desirable. No, nothing had gone as he had planned about today, Rick had seen to that. 

“..Better not be messin' with me, Daryl.” Rick breathed, moving closer until Daryl could feel the heat radiating off the older male's body, making him shiver in response. 

“Not messin' with ya.” Daryl couldn't help it, his body arched as if pulled by invisible strings, _needing_ to push himself against that strong chest, wrap his legs around the Alphas hip, and not daring to move a single inch all the same. He couldn't fuck this up, he just _couldn't_ , because Rick was the single best thing that had ever happened to him. 

As it turned out, the archer didn't have to move. 

He had barely finished his sentence as a sudden shove had him on his back, a weight settling on him, forcing him to spread his legs to accommodate the Alphas form, pinning him to the sofa. A thrill shot up his spine, making him arch upwards once more, completely overwhelmed with the fact that this was _Rick_ holding him down, _Rick_ kissing him, _Rick_ rocking hips against him in desperate little jerks, like he'd been wanting this his entire life. 

“So good Daryl, so perfect.” Rick groaned as he ripped the shirt off the archers chest, banishing it to the floor, ruined. The praise made Daryl want to cry out for more, feeling such utter bliss at being praised by the Alpha it was frightening. He didn't have long to dwell on these feelings, as Rick was now ridding him of his pants, growling low in his throat as he noticed the lack of briefs beneath. 

“Really did mean ta take me ta bed, didn' ya?” Daryl felt himself flush from cheeks to navel, squirming with embarrassment and anticipation alike. 

“Stop talkin' and _fucking touch me_.” He snapped, lifting his hips as much as the cramped position allowed, grabbing Rick by the hair to pull him into a bruising kiss, far too needy to care about how much he looked the part of wanton omega. He was almost annoyed at Ricks laughter as the Alpha pulled back, rubbing broad, work roughened hands along his sides in a gesture clearly meant to soothe the archer. 

“As you wish.” The ex cop replied smoothly, his grin a bit too smug for Daryls taste. Before he could snap at Rick again, the Alpha brought his lips to his neck, kissing and nibbling tenderly at the pale flesh, making Daryl gasp. God, _yes_ , this felt better than anything he had experienced before. By far better than the drunken fucks he'd shared with equally drunk Alphas, not only because he was actually capable of really _feeling_ what was being done to him. The fact that it was Rick, someone Daryl trusted with his life, with _anything_ , made this almost unreal. 

He could barely contain the desperate whimpers threatening to escape him as Ricks touch wandered lower, along his shoulders, and then his chest, stopping for only a moment to toy with a hard nipple before continuing his onslaught. There was a certain urgency to every touch that made Daryl vibrate with joy, made him curl his hands into Ricks shoulder and hair, desperate for something, _anything_ to hold on to. 

“Beautiful, Daryl.” Rick rasped as he sat up, leaving Daryl feeling so deprived of his touch he actually _whined_ , only to comfort the omega by placing his hands on strong thighs, slowly pushing upward until the archer understood what was being asked of him. Pulling his legs back, Daryl had never felt more exposed, or excited. He wasn't used to any of this, not the way Rick seemed perfectly content to stare instead of touch, nor the hunger he could see clear as day in baby blues. For the first time, he felt truly and unconditionally loved and accepted. 

“Keep 'em like this. Wanna taste ya.” 

Daryl was helpless to obey, whimpering softly as Rick shifted until he was eye level with the archers groin, biting his lip with such obvious desire it made the omega squirm, rocking into nothing, silently begging to be touched. 

The first brush of tongue against the heated flesh of his cock made the archer buck up, unable to control himself any longer. Rick didn't linger there for long, however, quickly lowering himself while simultaneously grabbing the trackers hips and canting them upwards, allowing him easy access to the tight ring of muscles hidden between firm mounds.

Daryl didn't mourn the fact that this was going to be the extent of their foreplay, Rick groaning deep in his throat as he licked him open, quickly adding first one, and then two fingers. The scent of Alpha arousal was so thick, Daryl almost choked on it, clouding his mind in the best way possible. He was embarrassingly wet after only a few minutes, fucking himself on the Alphas fingers as much as his position allowed, moaning wantonly the entire time. Even with the fast pace, this just wasn't _enough_ , he needed _more_

“Please, Rick, gotta touch me, _fuck_ -” His begging was interrupted by a harsh thrust of fingers, hitting that spot inside him that made the omega go mad with want. 

“Yea', yar ready, aren' ya.” Daryl could do nothing but nod enthusiastically, grabbing for Rick's face and pulling him upwards, tasting himself on the Alphas lips and tongue, shamelessly rubbing against Rick's cloth covered hard on. 

“'m ready, _I am_ , just _please_.” The archer was no longer above begging, spreading his legs as far as possible, hoping to finally spur Rick into action by displaying himself so willingly, needing to be filled to the brim with the Alphas cock and seed, needed it _now_ -

Later, Daryl would deny it, but the moment Rick had sunk into him, inch after glorious inch, he had completely lost it. His body had been frenzied by the sensation of being spread wide open, and he came before Rick could deliver so much as a single thrust. The Alpha wasn't deterred, moaning loudly as he pulled back only to snap his hips forward forcefully, each thrust shoving Daryl higher up the couch, until he was forced to brace himself against the arm rest to keep from knocking his head against it. Each thrust was aimed directly at his prostate, as if Rick had memorized its location from the brief moments he had spent loosening tight muscle, and fuck, if anyone could do that, it was Rick.

It didn't last long, but he hadn't expected it to. Rick finished shortly after him, filling him with seed until Daryl could feel it leak past the point their body connected, warily noting Rick hadn't knotted him. The Alpha collapsed onto the omega, panting heavily, still buried deeply within the tight heat, with seemingly no intention to move any time soon. 

“Gonna leak on the couch.” Daryl grunted, once he had recovered the mental facilities needed to form words.

“Good. Gonna think about me fuckin' you whenever ya see the stain.” Rick replied, his voice thick with content, clearly pleased with the idea of leaving a visible mark to remind” them of their first coupling. Minutes passed in silence until the ex cop finally did move, lifting himself off Daryl only enough to look down at him, eyes searching.

“Mine now, right?” He asked, sounding like he could barely believe that Daryl wanted him.

“Yeah. 'm yours, Alpha.” Daryl replied, offering the Alpha a half smile, because really, if anyone should be wondering if this was a dream, it was him. 

“Good.” Rick nodded, slowly lowering himself onto Daryl again, nuzzling into the archers neck with a pleased sigh. “Good.”

________________________________________________________________________


End file.
